


October 12th: Dragon

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [12]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Implied fantasy!au, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Reader Needs Some Love Too, Witch!Reader, dragon!Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: Gentle, soft, and loving.Your lover, Ren, isallof that—and so, so much more.It is another thing for his inner dragon to rear its head.





	October 12th: Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freebird97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/gifts).

The heat burning your cheeks is nothing to the gaze from above.

You can’t see your lover’s _dragon _eyes burning into your shivering body.

“R-Ren—”

The feeling of a claw dragging over the inside of your thigh silences you. The gentle touch surprises you and yet does not.

“Shh, Treasure.”


End file.
